World so cold
by iseeyouthere22
Summary: little christmas special..... curlygoth is tired of waiting for redgoth to realize that he's the one so he's going to do the only thing to get his attention.


**Its just another day living in this conformist world the only real reason I'm still alive is because of him. My beautiful nonconformist friend Dylan but I guess I waited to soon to get him cause now he's with that faggot Vampir and loving life with him. Well I'm going to get him back if it's the last thing I do before I die, well actually it is the only thing I'm doing before I die. that's right I plan on killing my self but not before I tell Dylan how I feel about him and that is why I'm writing this song for him in my……..well our apartment, yea I'm currently sharing with Raven or Stan as the Jew call him. "dude its good enough just go and sing it already" Stan said with the redhead hanging off of him again.**

**_Christmas night_**

**This defiantly sucks who the hell breaks up with someone in the morning especially on Christmas the fucken conformist time of the year. "god damn why wont this door open?" Dylan yelled at his door and see it finally open. "a note on my door, he…….. Wonder what It says". 'Dylan, if your reading this then that faggot Vampir finally gave you a break from him. Anyways if you give a flying fuck about me or my life then………..just for get it if you care then you care, have a marry Christmas'. "that was weird well at least I'm not with count faggula anymore" Dylan sad and walked into his house and turned on the TV to watch some stupid Christmas special until it was interrupted by a special broad cast. "here with you live with news is Eric Cartman" some anchor person said and it went to that fatass. "hello fellow people, well as we can see some douche bag Goth kid is standing on the edge of the new suicidal building with a guitar and apparently saying something lets go to the chopper shall we" Cartman said and everything was transported to a helicopter. "well he's apparently singing some sort of song, we're going in for a close up" the camera made a close up but not to close to Evan and he was singing something.**

**_At the suicidal building_**

_**I never thought I'd feel this**_

_**Guilty and I'm broken down inside**_

_**Livin' with myself**_

_**Nothing but lies**_

_**I always thought I'd make it**_

_**But never knew I'd let it get so bad**_

_**Livin' with myself**_

_**Is all I have**_

_**I feel numb**_

_**I can't come to life**_

_**I feel like I'm frozen in time**_

_**Livin' in a world so cold**_

_**Wasting away**_

_**Livin' in a shell with no soul**_

_**Since you've gone away**_

_**Livin' in a world so cold**_

_**Counting the days**_

_**Since you've gone away**_

_**You've gone away**_

_**Do you ever feel me**_

_**Do you ever look deep down inside**_

_**Starin' at yourself**_

_**Paralyzed**_

_**I feel numb**_

_**I can't come to life**_

_**I feel like I'm frozen in time**_

_**Livin' in a world so cold**_

_**Wasting away**_

_**Livin' in a shell with no soul**_

_**Since you've gone away**_

_**Livin' in a world so cold**_

_**Counting the days**_

_**Since you've gone away**_

_**You've gone away from me**_

_**I'm too young to lose my soul**_

_**I'm too young to feel this old**_

_**For so long I'm left behind**_

_**I feel like I'm losing my mind**_

_**Do you ever feel me**_

_**Do you ever look deep down inside**_

_**Starin' at your life**_

_**Paralyzed**_

_**Livin' in a world so cold**_

_**Wasting away**_

_**Livin' in a shell with no soul**_

_**Since you've gone away**_

_**Livin' in a world so cold**_

_**Counting the days**_

_**Since you've gone away**_

_**You've gone away from me**_

_**I'm too young**_

_**I'm too young**_

_**I stopped and took a deep breath "Dylan if your listening to this then I love you and I hope you have a great life, knowing how conformist that might sound it's the truth" taking a look down from the building I almost step off it. "Evan stop" I was pulled back and being embraced by those pale arms that I have grown up, pale and small but they seem to warm me so. "you fucken idiot why do you think………..why do you think this would work to get me if your dead?" he asked me tears falling from those beautiful green eyes. "I don't know, I ……….." I was silenced by those rosy red lips that always slur words to the conformist of the world. I wrapped my arms around his small frame and held him close like no tomorrow. We parted and looked deep into each others eyes looking like two love struck conformist wannabes. "I was just asking the conformist Santa something for Christmas…………I think I got it a little early" Dylan said and gave me a little smirk. "maybe he did but who the hell is complaining?" I asked him and we kissed again having it broadcasted all over the town on the TV……………but who the hell really cares its Christmas and these two non-conformist got their wishes answered.**_

**_

* * *

_**yay my fave couple conforming...........so cute, there is alittle Style in there and alittle vamp/goth. hope you enjoyed it

i do not own the following characters, goth kids names or song.

World so cold by three days grace (such a hot band)


End file.
